


Counter Crisis Audio Book Podfic

by Kitsunebaba



Series: Operation: Save the World, Get the Happy Ending [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Time Travel, podfic Length: 45 hours and still going, see main fic for tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunebaba/pseuds/Kitsunebaba
Summary: Podfic Audio Book version of "Counter Crisis" by Dragoon_sama and Kooriicolada (WHM_Koorii)





	Counter Crisis Audio Book Podfic

**Youtube Playlist**

[Counter Crisis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OAsFvqw3O0&list=PL0_CExvFWHpuyf4CuOOWkhu2va0l1tYHt)

**Download Links**

[Chapter 1](https://mega.nz/#!O1U1UA6Y!BlxSipH0fdAG-XYcqMQ_-ZtO73rclF99Qg_CMgB4d2g)

[Chapter 2](https://mega.nz/#!74lV2IZI!xTVKIg32NSORIm4SN5nwZ-nw65Qi-ocAlqVMICkrkB0)

[Chapter 3](https://mega.nz/#!S8831CRa!MfYoRmxkCyOJZBI5fSUAIXapXCIaiz1Wah9Qmpp67UM)

[Chapter 4](https://mega.nz/#!n1k3VSTB!e7qqi6s5d0R5zTGKmdDzWlI5AnW6oWHNPYYhih2f7Bo)

[Chapter 5](https://mega.nz/#!Tt1DAa7C!h_tKzypJufrnzxJxt9MPceIwUbOAiyOd2-tSt_Aw-_Q)

[Chapter 6](https://mega.nz/#!3w9TRSRC!wQywtVgtCIKavsnGmUNjRBDWo6RHEcLAK4kKYwp1rXM)

[Chapter 7](https://mega.nz/#!649jVaQC!O-x02uVUi6G5mGzlx-MjSGJsXW8s-YbCHBRpoAoMqjw)

[Chapter 8](https://mega.nz/#!b4kHQAAY!ruJMp7Ro3qUWM92m6ECa4sThj9Pi4SpdZxnZb-IUzGg)

[Chapter 9](https://mega.nz/#!rhs3zaJK!NHI9NflI1HOb6tEsSQNB3ZiSaZl3iBgZm0RUlbBHH08)

[Chapter 10](https://mega.nz/#!j8tHCQIS!QlBPFlaSqRmTMXqHbxqNr-4KW2v3PkKnQOFQZcFPbkY)

[Chapter 11](https://mega.nz/#!a591XCKJ!g_EvIb2VU5HbB5TZEg83k0AH7zGC2jKVJIY44Xky7U0)

[Chapter 12](https://mega.nz/#!ig0BkajA!6b8OcZ5t-1Z3po1KfkN2Il2fu2zsjXsoA2S7ku0Gt5w)

[Chapter 13](https://mega.nz/#!Hkk1TKqL!aBhViQKQZjaQ24ceC1exgDeJx4qWN2bjrAMh1fUHoVs)

[Chapter 14](https://mega.nz/#!mksTBQaZ!DwVC0chuP5ITwtviF1M-CyqWlPdb1OrxFIGW8ewiS7U)

[Chapter 15](https://mega.nz/#!Ot8FlahL!WQq7c1FeJsK6ubcZXS85biSh_0TKaCZJvcgz1H2gDTI)

[Chapter 16](https://mega.nz/#!yosT2KyK!5FFlVEGE75z1FpbdcTNHceefPI5_S5srXwm931ZAOmk)

[Chapter 17](https://mega.nz/#!eskzyQyD!JSnZZfrKRciEkyfiX9AJZeuogw3gurcWAsYpoYhATLU)

[Chapter 18](https://mega.nz/#!6x0TSKqZ!CQF9C20Uwai9C6yHZ09XsqbK8fMoeJpyklPsJXSoNGU)

[Chapter 19](https://mega.nz/#!Hg1zBaYR!A23OXGytQpQutvYcyFT5EGb9qgYxoHgjP640lv1mKHE)

[Chapter 20](https://mega.nz/#!Dk1h2YQb!js8kaq8dGwDEwbQ3mx4sF7NAthG9g3gLIOxcpAQF9bc)

[Chapter 21](https://mega.nz/#!3ws3HAzD!Mdm_wSLd16mUdVNoQho4eLZuye6J7aTvcv4Qo9YaFvY)

[Chapter 22](https://mega.nz/#!SgkHEATS!ycTP3__so-RhNuS3RryYxTlPaO8FbEFOk4ykbwCIAJc)

[Chapter 23](https://mega.nz/#!309wwCgL!Dh9Q5rEbsiBJvYGWHcnKqK_clmJ6T-MpiF4EycKDd0g)

[Chapter 24](https://mega.nz/#!u09yTKTR!aEo6Hr4jHG-dPOBNDMbO51IEJSACEWcp3QcWbTj6egI)

Note: Early chapters aren't the best thing in the world but I was learning as I go and they are still listenable. Quality will improve the more you listen.

Please let me know if there are any mistakes or issues with the downloads. (yes I know the youtubes until 7 are single channel playback.)


End file.
